


Vacation in the Woods

by Ruvikscube



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, PWP, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvikscube/pseuds/Ruvikscube
Summary: Arthur takes you away to a cabin in the words for a well deserved break.





	Vacation in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the characters. This is my first time writing something like this so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Time away from camp would be good for you and Arthur, you were sure of it. A weekend getaway at an isolated cabin in the woods was what he had suggested. You were excited to get to do all the things you’d been planning on doing together like hunting and fishing. Time to just forget his outlaw lifestyle. Such a cold built shell of a man on the outside with a soft heart on the inside that only you had the pleasure of seeing. 

Your heart skipped a beat as you reached for the doorknob. You knew he’d be waiting. What he wanted. It was pitch black outside and you had told him you’d be checking on the horses and getting a breath of fresh air. You looked down at your unbuttoned plaid shirt and the brassiere that barely contained your plump breasts. You and Arthur barely had the chance to do anything too risky back at camp with so many people around. 

Tossing your thoughts to the back of your head, you stepped into the cabin to be met with pure warmth. You felt you might choke at just the sight of Arthur. His shirt was off and he was bent over a newly lit fire for the cabin. He turned to greet you at the sound of your entrance, gazing down at the revealed skin that you were now showing off. 

“Hey darlin’. Bout time you got back.” He said, making an advance toward you. His smile heated up your cheeks, regardless of the fire. It wasn’t often that this man got the chance to smile with the kind of work he was around all day. 

He truly was perfect. Every inch of him. Large calloused hands that handled dirty work during the day and a delicate lady at night. Hardened biceps and a toned chest littered with scars and covered in thick sparse hair. It dispersed at his stomach and gathered thickly towards his abdomen that dared to reveal itself to you as he hooked his thumbs under his waistband. Pale blue eyes that could suck the life out of a threat and breathe the life into you. 

His mouth twisted into a smirk, corner of his lips curving up to your pleasure. His boots knocked against the floor with every step he took towards you. 

“Well the horses were getting a little rowdy...” you lied. 

He gazed at you with pure interest, rubbing his beard, filling the cabin with the soft sounds of hair scratching his palm. That hair was so rough on your thighs and the thought of it only fed your craving. 

He took one more step toward you and you could feel the breath escape his nose, he was that close. He slipped an arm around your waist and firmly squeezed your hip. 

“I won’t beat around the bush here sweetheart. It’s been way too long and you know that. Get on the bed and do as you’re told.” He ordered, eyes growing arctic. You nodded, not wanting to test his patience when he was in this mood. Although to be honest, his behavior when you rebelled sent fire straight through your core. 

You yanked off your boots and let your over-shirt slip to the ground before rushing to the bed.

“Attagirl” Arthur hissed, slipping his boots off as well and setting them by the door. 

“You let me know the second it gets too much. But I wanna have my way with you one way or the other.”

You sat up on the bed, nodding and instinctively placing your forearm between your clothed legs. Arthur paced toward you, undoing his belt and pulling it clean out of its loops. 

“Been wanting to play with my girl for some time now. Strip down.” He demanded. You undid your jeans as quickly as possible and forced them down your thighs, pausing for a minute and staring at him dumbfoundedly. 

“All the way.” He whispered, messing with the belt in his hand. You threw your brassiere over your head and pulled down your damp underlinens. 

“Not fast enough whore.” He reprimanded you. Face flushing, you shrunk even further down as he climbed onto the bed, sitting up on his knees. He folded his belt into a loop and used his free hand to grab you by the hip. Then he forced you onto your hands and knees, ass up and facing him. 

“What do you fucking say.” 

“Mr. Morgan.” You whimpered, shoving your head into the pillows. A crack split through the air and a strangled cry escaped your throat as your ass started to burn. 

“Louder.”

“Mr. Morgan!” 

Two more cracks as Arthur let out grunts of anger. You felt a sharper sting this time as a trinket on his belt cut across your skin. Tears of pain and pleasure rolled down your cheeks as you tried to hold still for him without trembling too hard. 

“Think you deserve more?” He muttered. 

“God yes.” 

He chucked. “Touch yourself (y/n). Shove those pretty fingers up inside yourself and listen to my voice or you’ll get whipped harder than ever.” 

You obliged quickly, ass cheek burning, but core burning as well from unfulfilled desire. Your insides screamed at you, begging for his touch instead but this would have to do for now. You sighed as you eased a finger into yourself, feeling your warm heat swallow it right up. 

“Good girl.” He whispered, leaning over your ass and pressing a finger to your swollen clit. You gasped at the contact, another tear rolling down your cheek. You needed this so badly. He started to rub in circles, getting your juices to flow after a second and sending electric signals straight to your wet cunt. You joined your first finger with a second and began to thrust. 

“Oh Arthur please!!” You begged, knowing that begging was a weakness for him. He rubbed painfully slow, barely poking and prodding at the hood of your sensitive nub. 

You thrusted your fingers in and out, pushing against his fingers. 

“That’s right. Get yourself nice and ready for my cock. Come on princess... say my name. I want you to say it nice and loud while you finger fuck yourself so everyone can know that you’re fucking mine.” He growled. 

“Oh Arthur... Mister... Mister Morgan.. please!” You begged louder, knowing his dick had to be aching and twitching in his pants from all the begging. Then he was pulling his fingers away from your clit and you were starved, squirming under him. He put your movement to a stop with another crack to your ass cheek with the belt. This time it was the other cheek, giving your existing sore burns a break. He held your hip steady with a strong hand.

“Whose cock do you want embedded deep inside you while your pussy squirts all around it.”

“Arthur!!” *crack*

“Whose name do you cry after you’ve choked on cum like a whore.”

“Arthuuuur!!!” *crack*

“That’s right. Who beats the shit out of Micah or Bill for makin’ moves on you and then fucks you all night long?”

“Arthur.. Morgan.!” You begged. No more whips. You gasped for air, heart pumping with adrenaline. Your fingers slipped out of yourself and grew cold at the contact of air. Arthur no longer had a hand to steady you and you fell to your side. You felt the pressure lift off the bed as he got up and fumbled with his jeans. You gazed up to see Arthur only in his undergarments, tossing his belt to the side. 

“Not tired yet are ya darlin’? We’ve just begun.” He mused in that warm scratchy voice of his. You shook your head furiously. Another chuckle escaped Arthur’s lips as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair

“You haven’t even kissed me yet.” You teased daringly with a wink, sitting up on your knees again. You winced at the pain from the contact of your ass to the back of your leg. 

Cool ice filled his eyes again as his sharp brows furrowed and he paced back over. Then he was on the bed and shoving his tongue down your throat. 

“M’sorry sweetheart.” 

He rolled your bottom lip over his teeth, nipping here and there. Breathing the taste of cigarettes into your mouth and pressing his chest flush to yours. You felt twitchy and tingly at the feeling of his hair covered chest transferring that sheen of sweat to your pale breasts. 

You let out soft, utterly wanting moans through the kiss while he swiped his tongue forcefully over yours. You pulled at his lower lip with your teeth and sucked it into your own mouth while reaching for his clothed erection. 

Wrapping your hands around his trapped cock without having the excitement of seeing it before your own eyes made you only want it more. It was so warm. You gave his achingly hard dick a squeeze and a pump, feeling the skin shift against his underlinen. 

His hand shot out to your wrist and latched on, pulling it away, but before he did, you felt his cock twitch in it’s confinement. 

“There’s my girl. You want it don’t ya. Yer gonna take it then.” He retorted. Then he was twisting your wrist behind your back and forcing you back down onto the mattress. 

“Spread those legs for me girl.” He commanded. You obliged quickly, desperate to be fucked after all the teasing. Shuffling was heard and you knew there wasn’t anything separating your bodies now with the absence of his undergarments.

“You’re gonna fucking ask for it and then yer gonna take it deep.” 

“Arthur-ohh...” you melted as you felt the wet tip of his cockhead rub against your behind. The burns of your cheeks tasted the sticky clear fluid he gifted upon it as he continued to rub his erection on you

“That’s it, what do ya need?”

You spread your legs and pushed your ass up and out to him. 

“P-please...” you breathed, biting your lip in agony. 

Then he took his dick away from your ass and you felt cool air hit your heat. He was spreading you open with his thumbs. He rubbed a finger up and down your entrance, pushing and retreating, making a few loud smacks. Then you felt the tip of his cock replace his fingers and you held your breath. 

“Arthur... Arthur Arthur I need it please.”

“Keep whining, I just might let that pretty pussy cum.” He threatened, popping the thick head of his dick into your wetness. You cried out another moan, wiping the fresh tears off your cheek. Then his hands were all over you, one grabbing your breast, and the other squeezing bruises into your hip. 

“My fucking girl. My fucking slut aren’t ya...” he uttered filthy words as he tried to contain himself, slowly sliding into you. You felt your pussy take all of him in, his long veiny length stretching and thickening with every bit he pushed in. You both sighed when he bottomed out, abdomen pressed against your ass now. 

He started to move and you swore to all holy hell that you could feel him in your stomach, the curve of his dick pistoning in and out of you. You screamed, clawing at the bed in pure pleasure. He squeezed your breast so hard and his pace picked up so quickly that the slap of his stomach on your ass felt like pinches. He bent over you, the ends of his hair tickling your back as he huffed onto your sweaty skin. 

“Arthur!! Fuck!” You shouted, grinding back against him, making the rhythm sloppy. 

“Fucking swallow it all. Take all that you’re given.” 

“Mm-Mmhm.” You struggled

He pulled almost completely out before forcing himself back into your confinement every time. The edge of your pussy pulling down the outer skin of his cock, making him grunt louder with the extra stimulation. You positioned yourself into a more steady position and peered between your legs behind you. You could feel him having his way with you but all you could see was your own skin and the slap of his balls against it. 

“God dammit look at you. So ripe. So innocent. I could blow a load into you now and you’d be pregnant with my child.” 

You blushed, burrowing your head further into the pillows. 

“Embarrassed aren’t ya. You’d like that wouldn’t you though. Just knowing that I’m the one that did it to ya. The one that put it in you like that.”

You nodded, wondering to yourself if there would ever be a day like that. 

“Wanna see you fuckin’ cum. Wanna see your face when you do it darlin’” he expressed with pure lust in his voice. He slid out of you and let go of your bruised hip, causing you to collapse once again. You scrambled to flip over on your back and he helped you, fitting himself between your legs. 

You took a moment to gaze up at him. Tangled blonde strands of hair stuck to the side of his forehead and curling at the ends. Scruffed adam’s Apple bobbing a few times. Lips slightly parted as he gazed down at you like the prize you were. Much to his impatience, you grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in with your legs for a kiss. You mouthed at his bottom lip and the hair on his chin hungrily. He moaned softly with impatience as his erection brushed against your inner thigh. 

“Babygirl look at me.” You opened your eyes to meet the icy warmth of his. 

“Look at what you did cumslut.” He pulled away, chest heaving as he sat up for you. You gazed down and saw his hard on covered in a spread of your clear wetness. 

“Arthur...”

“I know babygirl.” He spoke, pulling your legs up and resting your ankles on his shoulders. 

Then he was sliding into you, going deeper than ever before. You arched your back and gasped as you felt his cockhead brush your cervix and pause there.

“Just wanna explode.” Fiery ice in his eyes. 

“What would they think of you huh?” He picked up a rhythm and you melted into him. 

“What would everyone back at camp think of you if they saw you like this. Tell me.” 

“Vulnerable.” You moaned.

“Only for me.” 

Arthur gazed down at you, smirking at the sounds you were making for him. Your cunt excreted it’s fluids more audibly and it felt as if his large cock was forcing it out if you. 

“Arthur! It’s coming please Arthur I feel it so deep!” He didn’t reply. He only grabbed your ankles harder and picked up the pace. Your eyes moved down to watch his hips move and his cock force itself in and out of you. Then you felt yourself reach your high as your cunt continued to squirt all it could make. It left you gasping for air and overstimulated while Arthur let you ride out your high before he let your legs go. 

He leaned back, cock still buried deep inside of you while he courteously gave you a minute to rest. You brought your knees together and squeezed them, still enjoying the warm stretch of his dick inside of you. 

“My turn darlin’. And by the way you’ve been beggin’ and moanin’ for me tonight, I won’t last very long.” Arthur panted. You nodded and spread your legs again while he pulled out. He placed his hands on the bed just above your head and placed himself between your legs. 

You wrapped your arms around him and he guided himself back into you. The soft blonde curls of the hair on his abdomen provided a cushion between your stomach and his. 

You pulled his strong build closer against your body and watched as his neck vein bulged from holding back his load as hard as he could. You could basically feel his cock throb and twitch with impatience inside of you. He leaned down and met his lips to yours in a softer kiss than you expected. You hooked a leg around his hip and allowed yourself to get lost in the kiss. 

He dropped his head to your ear and leaned further down to bite the flesh between your neck and shoulder. His teeth sunk in and drew blood as his thrusts grew sloppy and untimely. You let out a soft whimper at the quickening speed before he was pulling out and shooting his cum all over your lower half. He panted, chest heaving and stomach trembling as he aimed his load, painting your thighs and abdomen with his hot seed. Then he was sinking back to a sitting position, taking a deep breath and admiring the mess he made. 

Everything about him was a pure work of art. You matched his sitting position and leaned forward, placing your palms on his burly thighs. You didn’t care if his cum was growing cold and dripping down, threatening to make an appearance on the bed.

You crawled into Arthur’s lap and he took you in willingly, pressing his chest to yours again, also not caring if his seed made him a mess as well. Both of you still feeling tingly and electrified from your orgasms, you enjoyed the presence of each other. You breathed in the cigarettes and scent of sex and sweaty sheets. 

“Thank you darlin’ really, thank you.”

“What to do you mean Arthur?”

“For obliging me.” He replied. 

“Arthur I really needed that.” 

He chuckled and rubbed his bearded chin. 

“Sometimes I just get a little frustrated, not having you at such easy access. Running a way for a little bit really is nice. Let’s do it more.” He explained. 

“If it means we get to do that more often, then I’d run away with you any day of the week. It does get a little crowded back at camp.” You responded. He smiled and gazed down at the bed absent mindedly and you reached out to touch his bicep. 

“Come on sweetheart. Let’s get that mess cleaned up and I’ll see if I have anything to make that pretty little ass of yours a little less irritated.” He started.

You giggled, taking his hand and stumbling out of bed with him, knowing that everything would be ok. You looked forward to the hunting and fishing tomorrow, but right now you were ready to get comfortable in bed again with Arthur. You wanted him to sketch you in his journal and stay up all night talking with you. Everything really would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
